Herencia de Sangre
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "en este mundo, no hay nada mas importante que la familia, ya que sera la que siempre te apoyara, nunca te abandonara. Blu tiene algunos problemas con sus hijos, pero la cosa se complica cuando hace un increíble descubrimiento, o mejor dicho este lo descubre a el" - Historia dedicada a lo importante que es la familia, no importa de que miembro se trate, la familia es la familia.
1. Chapter 1: El Explorador

**Capitulo 01: El Explorador**

* * *

Un guacamayo azul sobrevolaba la jungla, volaba a gran altura y divisaba muchos kilómetros a su alrededor, exploraba nuevos horizontes y seguía mas allá. Su misión había iniciado esa mañana, y no había parado hasta entonces, se sentía fatigado y algo cansado, tomo la decisión de descansar un rato, así podría recuperar fuerzas y seguir en su viaje. El explorador descendió y fue a buscar alimento.

Su clan solía hacer un vasto reconocimiento de las zonas donde habitaban, eran nómadas, a si que cada temporada iban a habitar a un lugar distinto. Hace poco se instalaron no muy lejos del océano atlántico, eso sí, muy alejados de los humanos.

-"mira mi mala suerte… ninguno de estos árboles tiene alguna fruta" – dijo el macho al ver que ninguno de los cientos de miles de árboles que habían a su alrededor tenia siquiera una fruta – "vaya lugar que hemos elegido para vivir…"

No sabía si el cansancio o simplemente la mala suerte no le permitían ver alguna fruta, a pesar de su aguda vista. Era probable que por el cansancio y el hambre le nublara los instintos.

Pasaba el tiempo, y cada vez el guacamayo tenía más y más hambre, pero cada vez se sentía más cansado y fatigado. Por haber desobedecido a sus superiores, había recibido un severo castigo, que significaba ser degradado socialmente y se le negó la comida por unos cinco días días, si bien pudo comer a escondidas, prefirió aceptar el ayuno y así se mantuvo para mantener su honor. Después de aguantar el tiempo fijado, fue a alimentar su cuerpo.

Pero no tuvo suerte, comenzaba a perder las fuerzas y todo le era difícil… daba lo que fuera por un apetitoso… ¿mango?

Lo que vio a continuación le fue muy agradable. Cinco apetitosos mangos colocados en orden, todos grandes, coloridos y jugosos, eran un festín. Pero no estaban solos, una hermosa guacamaya los custodiaba, y para la sorpresa de él, era de su especie.

-"emmm Hola" – dijo el guacamayo azul, sin perder de vista los frutos

-"hola" – dijo la hembra, un hermoso ángel caído del cielo que la miraba con sus profundos ojos azules, sin embargo con cierta inseguridad frente al extraño.

-"mira… sé que no me conoces… pero necesito que me hagas un favor" – dijo el macho con amabilidad y simpatía – "no he comido hace días… y estoy que me desmayo del hambre ¿no te importa si me obsequias uno de esos apetitosos mangos?"

La hembra lo miro indignada por unos momentos, pero después de pensar bien la situación y considerando lo gentil que fue al pedírselo, no tuvo otra opción que ceder a la suplica.

-"de acuerdo… toma, llévate dos… te ves hambriento" – dijo ella entregándoselos, el macho acepto con gusto, después de contemplar el alimento, comenzó a devorarlos con rapidez, realmente deseaba alimentarse, mientras la hembra lo miraba curiosa – "por estos árboles hay cientos de frutas… ¿Por qué no sacaste de esos árboles en vez de pedírmelos?"

El macho se sintió como un idiota, lo cierto es que los arboles estaban llenos de frutas, pero por alguna extraña razón el no podía verlos, definitivamente el hambre afectaba sus sentidos. Se sintió algo avergonzado al hacer eso frente a una hermosa dama, que mirando bien, no era tan mala la situación.

Hace mucho tiempo estaba buscando una esposa, pero no había tenido suerte debido a la escasez de ejemplares en su especie, esta oportunidad era única. Ya había roto el hielo, solo necesitaba conversar, después de alimentarse, el conocer a una hembra sería muy bueno.

-"lo siento… es que no me sentía muy bien, no veía claramente los arboles… y realmente necesitaba comer" – dijo después de tragar los mangos – "uff realmente te agradezco que me los hayas obsequiado"

-"no es nada… toma otro si quieres" – dijo ella gentilmente

El macho tomo otro mango y comenzó a devorarlo

-"y… ¿tienes nombre?" – pregunto el

-"si… me llamo Perla" – dice ella sonriente

-"ahh, hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama" – dice el haciendo una reverencia – "¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Maico"

-"mucho gusto" – dice ella

-"el gusto es mío…" – dice el

-"oye… se te me haces familiar… ¿no nos hemos visto antes?" – pregunto ella mirándolo bien

-"no lo creo… reconocería tal belleza" – dijo él con tono de galán

-"no, de verdad creo que te he visto antes" – dijo Perla insistentemente

El guacamayo tenía plumas azules muy oscuras, era grande y tenía músculos bien tonificados, tenia ojos marrones y una cresta en el centro de su cabeza. Además de varios rasgos que Perla reconocía.

-"tal vez fuimos amigos en otra vida…" – dijo el – "…quizás más que amigos" – murmuro sin que ella lo escuchara

Perla sonrió y miro con cierta crueldad al guacamayo, noto de inmediato que intentaba coquetearla. Aun así quería ver como hacia sus esfuerzos para conquistarla.

-"puede ser… oye, dime una cosa" – dice ella cambiando de tema – "¿eres nuevo por estos lados?, he pasado por aquí ya muchas veces, y no creí encontrar a otro miembro de mi especie… no más de los que vi en el amazonas"

-"pues vengo de muy lejos, estaba explorando este lugar desde ya muy temprano"

-"ya veo…"

-"dime una cosa Perla… ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?" – dijo el regresando a los coqueteos – "me encantaría salir un rato para conocer más detalladamente el lugar… ¿Qué opinas?"

-"lo lamento… pero estoy muy ocupada" – dijo ella con ternura y un poco burlona

-"descuida, creo que puedas hacer una pequeña modificación a tus planes ¿Qué te parece?" – Insistió – "vamos, por favor… me gustaría que alguien de la zona me enseñara el lugar"

Perla sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-"mira Maico… eres lindo, y muy caballero… pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación" – dijo ella

-"p-pero ¿p-porque?" – Pregunto desanimado y desconcertado – "¿acaso no soy de tu tipo?... ¿aun cuando en este mundo nosotros somos muy escasos?"

-"mira… no se trata de eso"

-"oye… tal vez estamos destinados para esto, tal vez somos los últimos en la tierra… tal vez Dios o alguna fuerza superior nos unió en este momentos para que seamos algo ¿no crees?"

Perla volvió a sonreír por los intentos de su nuevo amigo

-"oye, yo me estaba muriendo… y tu apareciste frente a mí como un ángel que me salvo la vida"

Mientras Maico se argumentaba mas, alguien se acercaba.

-"Mamá… mira lo que encontré…" – dijo una voz femenina muy aguda, se trataba de una niña

En escena se apareció Bia, quien llevaba una hermosa Flor en sus garras, ella era idéntica a su madre, salvo por sus ojos marrones. Le hablaba a su madre pero al ver al extraño no le saco el ojo de encima.

-"podría mostrársela a Papá" – continuo la pequeña – "y también a Carla, ella se morirá de envidia al verla"

Maico se paralizo al ver a la niña, Perla era su madre, por ende ella debía de estar casada con un macho… se había metido en problemas. Mientras Perla lo miraba con una cara irónica.

-"no es que no me simpatices… me agradas pero yo estoy muy felizmente enamorada de un macho excepcional… así que no pierdas mas tu tiempo" – dijo ella

-"ummm ya veo… no te preocupes, debí suponer que alguien como tú ya estaría con alguien, además debí de habérmelo imaginado al ver cinco mangos, no creo que te los llevaras para ti sola" – dijo el algo avergonzado – "te pido que me disculpes"

-"tranquilo… esta situación ya se me está haciendo costumbre" – dijo ella muy relajadamente – "aun así, fue un gusto"

-"si" – dijo el – "ojala nos volvamos a ver…"

Maico se despidió de Perla y de su hija, pero para cuando se alejo un poco, escucho otra voz infantil, esta vez era menos aguda, era la de un niño que se agrupaba con Perla y su hija, aparentemente también era hijo de ella, y al verlo quedo paralizado. No era muy distinto a él, plumas oscuras, ojos marrones, rasgos muy particulares. Maico comenzó a acariciarse las sienes y comenzó a sentirse afiliado con el muchacho, cerró los ojos y recibió una señal de su sangre.

-"no… esto es imposible, de seguro mis instintos si están fallando después de todo" – dijo para sus adentros – "es imposible que ese niño sea de Sangre Ewás"

El explorador ignoro sus sentidos y no le dio importancia al asunto, se fue volando de allí para alejarse de tan vergonzosa situación.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"Bien, esto le servirá bastante al clan…" – dijo el explorador, quien estaba solo encima del tronco de un árbol, con un mapa, rayando la zona explorada, sabia aplicar muy bien el lápiz, demasiado bien para ser un salvaje, resulta que todos sus pares están muy relacionados a las cosas de los humanos, ninguno fue su mascota, pero aprovecharon la ventaja intelectual que los humanos le entregaban, haciéndolos más eficaces en la difícil supervivencia en la selva – "esta información debe servirle… así me perdonara por mi error…" - luego se miro su espalda, si bien las plumas parecían estar en buen estado, estas escondían unas feas cicatrices en su piel

En plena noche, el guacamayo azul se decidió partir con rumbo a donde se encontraban sus compañeros… fue entonces cuando.

-"diablos…" – dijo al sentir una molesta jaqueca que apareció de la nada acompañada de un fuerte impulso de sus sentidos – "no puede ser otra vez…"

Maico comenzó a pensar en el pequeño que había visto esa mañana, pero sus instintos lo dirigían a alguien distinto… ¿podría ser que había alguien más de su clan en ese lugar? Era poco probable ¿y si se trataba otra vez del niño?, era probable… pero era difícil ya que los Ewás están estrictamente enumerados y son censados constantemente… era imposible que hubiera otro Ewás por allí. Salvo que uno de sus pares hubiera roto una de las principales reglas del clan… los Ewás son exclusivos y son herederos de la descendencia de dioses que dejaron en la tierra con sus incontables dones y habilidades naturales. No cualquiera podría ser uno de los Ewás.

No lo dudo más, y sin importar la situación, fue hacia donde su corazón le decía. Cada vez que volaba hacia su objetivo, la atracción aumentaba, era demasiado fuerte, tenía que ser uno del clan, pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

La pista estaba cada vez más cerca, y Maico no presencio una, si no varias esencias divinas. Esto le fue bastante sorprendente…

Llego a un extraño nido, no era como los de cualquier otra ave común y corriente, sino más bien esta estaba hecha con materiales humanos, con varias habitaciones y niveles. Noto que había varios niños durmiendo… pero había un adulto en una de las ramas superiores del nido… de él provenía la esencia. Maico se sorprendió del increíble parecido entre ese guacamayo y el… mismo color de plumas, de ojos, rasgos similares… él era sin duda, uno de los Ewás, pero ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Por qué no está dentro del clan?... se escondió en los alrededores para ver al adulto quien miraba el horizonte sin poder conciliar el sueño… luego otra ave se le acerco, otra guacamaya azul… Maico la reconoció… - "Perla…"

Los sentimientos de Blu eran fuertes, y estaba pasando por un fuerte momento emocional, estaba muy triste, lo que encendió su esencia para que Maico lo encontrara.

La hembra se le coloco a su lado… y lo abrazo, comenzaron a hablar…

Blu estaba destrozado, en la cena tuvo una discucion con sus hijos, al parecer ninguno de ellos lo ve como lo veía antes, como un héroe, ahora bien lo miraban como a un perdedor, a un payaso que lo único que hacia era arruinar todo con sus estupideces... Tiago fue el mas hiriente y mas directo, destacando momentos precisos en donde Blu había sido un completo idiota, le dijo que preferiría a otro como figura paterna, e inclusive se atrevió a decir que le hubiera encantado a tener a Roberto como Padre, ya que así no se avergonzaría de tener que decirle a sus amigos que Blu era su padre.

-"no sé lo que hago mal… por favor dime… ¿en qué momento me trasforme en un mal padre?" – dijo Blu quien se le escuchaba la voz muy quebrada, Perla no aguantaba verlo tan deprimido

-"Blu… tú no eres un mal padre…" – dijo ella suavemente mientras trataba de consolarlo

-"Perla… tu los escuchaste… me detestan… sobretodo Tiago" – dijo el – "soy… tan tonto… al creer que todo iba tan bien…"

-"oye, tal vez nos tomamos esto muy a pecho… es normal que los niños a veces digan esas cosas, está en su naturaleza… pero eso no quiere decir que sea cierto…"

-"pero si es cierto… todo lo que dijeron es cierto… y lo sabes"

-"no saben lo que dicen… y aunque así fuera, descuida, nadie nos enseña a ser padres"

-"es fácil decirlo para ti… tú no tienes problemas, tu por lo menos tuviste un padre de donde aprender…"

Hubo un incomodo silencio… era cierto, Perla era muy eficaz con sus hijos, ya que recordaba los tratos de sus padres cuando ella era niña. Sin embargo Blu no había pasado por eso, lo único parecido a algo como unos padres fue linda, que lo único que hizo durante todos esos años fue darle cariños y libros… Blu creyó que con eso bastaría con sus hijos pero no fue así.

Blu suspiro, miro hacia abajo y Perla lo abrazo…

-"tengo que encontrar una solución para esto…" – dijo Blu

-"lo haremos… como siempre lo hacemos, juntos" – respondió ella apoyada en el

-"me preocupa Tiago" – dijo el – "siento que lo que hoy me dijo le duele de verdad… paso más tiempo con Bia y Carla que con el…"

-"que chistoso… justo las niñas me dijeron eso" – respondió Perla

-"ummm es raro… Tiago y yo deberíamos llevarnos bien… como padre e hijo… podemos hablar cosas de machos y todo… no sé por qué no se entretiene conmigo"

-"debe ser porque tu no sales de la biblioteca" – dijo Perla – "a Bia le fascina ir… y tu también vas a Bailar con Carla"

-"¿a qué te refieres con esto?"

-"tal vez nosotros debamos hacer sacrificios… tal vez debería tomar ese curso de cultura humana que me recomendaste, así quizás pueda acompañar a Bia a la biblioteca… y bueno, con Carla no será difícil"

-"¿y que se supone que haga con Tiago?"

-"pues, es tu hijo Blu… deberías saber sus gustos"

-"pues, por lo que se le encanta hacer destrozos"

-"no estás ni cerca…" – dijo Perla – "aunque te puedo dar unas pistas…"

-"oh, vamos… no seas complicada, solo dime"

-"pues, los humanos están celebrando un super evento que Tiago adora… eso de jugar a la pelota"

-"¡el Soccer!" – Exclamo Blu – "es cierto… la próxima semana comenzara el mundial"

-"Blu… empieza mañana" – dijo Perla

-"¿Qué?"

-"si, Tiago nos lo repitió todo este mes… y tu lo ignoraste… solo estabas preocupado por esa película boba"

-"oye, no me toques al capitán América, joder, el soldado de invierno... ¡que buena película!" – dijo Blu emocionado y desviándose del tema, luego miro la mirada de Perla y volvió al tema competente – "pero es cierto... es cierto… Tiago se molesto con nosotros… ¿todo por el fútbol?"

-"contigo" – corrigió ella

-"bueno… se enojo conmigo porque no lo deje ir a ese partido"

-"sería bueno en que lo llevaras" - dijo Perla – "no solo a ese partido… si no que a todos los partidos"

-"¿todos?" – Dijo Blu – "wow Perla… son muchos lugares, será difícil viajar por todo Brasil para ver los partidos de un lugar a otro"

-"pues… ¿Por qué no ven los que no pueden en la casa de Linda?"

-"oh, es cierto" – dijo Blu mas contento – "la final será en Rio… me adorara cuando le de la noticia… diablos, todo este tiempo supe que Tiago amaba el futbol… y yo el muy idiota se lo niego… caray Perla, gracias por hacerme entender las cosas"

La pareja azul se dio un fuerte abrazo y un suave beso…

-"¿vamos a la cama?" – pregunto Perla

-"no puedo… tengo que conseguir algunas cosas para que mañana sea un gran día…"

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos, el Explorador estaba atónito. El era un Ewás ermitaño… no vivía con los suyos ¿Por qué? ¿Fue desterrado? Imposible, de ser así le hubieran dado muerte. Y el niño… el niño era hijo de Perla, y el debería ser el padre… lo que quiere decir que ambos son parte de la tribu…

-"Esto no está bien…" – dijo Maico – "será mejor… que sea llevado ante el Kelshak"

* * *

**Bien esta es un pedacito de esta interesante pero breve historia que he escrito**

**hace DEMASIADO tiempo que no actualizaba, es por que he tenido demasiados problemas, mucho trabajo y ademas ir a la escuela... cais no tengo tiempo de dormir.**

**sin embargo, tengo algunos capitulos semilistos que ire publicando de a poco... descuiden, pronto actualizare mas seguido**

**si les gusto, dejen Review... si no, pues, váyanse al demonio... (XD Broma, aunque en realidad siempre quise decir eso)**

**bueno, les aseguro que seguiré actualizando, siempre tengo en mentes nuevas historias, y terminare "¿libertad?" y "Lejos de casa" aunque sea lo ultimo que haga**

**fue un gusto**

**nos vemos hasta la próxima**

* * *

**FECHA: Jueves 19 de Diciembre del 2013**


	2. Chapter 2: El templo de los Ewás

**Capitulo 02: El Templo de Los Ewás**

* * *

Los Ewás, su nombre es de hace miles de años y su significado era "Observadores de los Dioses", fueron llamados así por los indígenas. Según ellos, decían que eran los vigilantes de los dioses, ellos eran quienes les decían a los divinos los pecados y las buenas acciones de los mortales en la tierra, era por eso que les temían ya que tenían contacto directo con los dioses, y no los cazaban como a otras aves por miedo. A pesar de que los indígenas quienes lo adoraban ya se habían ido hace bastante tiempo, los Ewás persistieron y lograron sobrevivir alejados de todo, Vivian en lugares muy profundos de la selva, a veces anidaban en los antiguos templos donde hace milenios se les adoraba. Donde aun había dibujos donde evidenciaba el que los veneraran.

Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, ellos se creían superiores a todas las otras especies, eran exclusivos, inclusive en su propia especie hacían distinciones, como los Ewás eran agentes de los Dioses, no se podían mezclar con otras aves, ya que era un pecado ante su divinidad, eran guacamayos de Spix, pero tenían varias diferencias, su plumaje era oscuro y sus ojos eran marrones, pero mas allá de sus rasgos físicos, tenían una particularidad mucho más interesante.

Podían reconocerse entre ellos, como estuvieron separados de todo tipo de aves durante tantos siglos, desarrollaron un instinto particular, podían reconocerse entre ellos. Mediante los sentidos y por el aura del alma del ave, podían identificar a los que pertenencia a esta singular raza divina, y para estar seguros de que no se perdiera la divinidad de su pueblo, eran estrictamente severos en el control de la población.

Eran guerreros por naturaleza, entrenaban duro desde pequeños y se adiestraban en técnicas enseñadas por los indígenas de la antigüedad, gracias a eso podían defenderse de todo tipo de peligros, eran muy inteligentes y astutos. Tenían también una jerarquía, el líder del clan era el "Kleisten", el era quien tomaba todas las decisiones y solo el más fuerte de los Ewás podría ser el líder, sin embargo contaba con el "Kelshak", una asamblea donde se reunía todo el pueblo y donde los de grandes cargos podían debatir o juzgar si era necesario, todo bajo la autoridad del Kleisten. También estaba la "Kilya", representante de los Ewás ante los dioses, su voz tenía mucha fuerza, e inclusive era capaz de cuestionar y oponerse al Kleisten. Los Sabios del pueblo eran los ancianos que aconsejaban a los dirigentes con su amplia experiencia, si bien no tenían mucha autoridad, si eran muy respetados. Las hembras no tenían derecho a entrar en la milicia ni mucho menos a ingresar al Kelshak, a excepción de la Kilya con sus ayudantes y aprendices, quienes se mantenían puras en su servicio a los dioses. Los niños tampoco podían ingresar a no ser que se trasformaran en adultos, y eso dependía de si eran lo suficientemente valientes o no. En la milicia, estaban los soldados, y sus comandantes, quienes eran muy agresivos y de aspecto aterrador. La tribu era muy estricta con sus normas, y de no ser cumplidas eran severamente castigadas. Y si un miembro de la tribu decidía abandonar a los suyos, este se le castigaba con pena de muerte.

El número de la población era de 108, se llevaba el registro diariamente de las muertes y de los nacimientos, un control total sobre la población divina.

Esa era la tribu de donde provenía este explorador, Maico.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"no puedo creerlo" – exclamo Tiago molesto – "¡Lo arruinaste todo otra vez!"

Blu y Tiago descansaron en una rama en la selva, Tiago llevaba una camiseta de la selección brasileña de soccer, y Blu llevaba una de la selección estadounidense. Ambos estaban manchados y estaban agotados de ser perseguidos por cientos de aves furiosas, quienes habían alcanzado a lanzarles todo tipo de cosas.

Había sido un día espectacular, Perla había convencido a Blu de llevar a Tiago a todos los partidos de soccer del mundial que pudieran, y también convenció a Tiago de darle a su padre otra oportunidad para llevarse bien, esa mañana ambos habían salido temprano para poder ver el partido de Estados unidos contra Brasil.

-"no sabía que eso iba a causar tanto alboroto" – dijo Blu justificándose

-"¡¿acaso no entiendes nada?!" – Grito Tiago – "Brasil, mundial de futbol, patriotismo, igual a que odia perder… ¿acaso nunca escuchaste hablar del 'maracanazo'?, nosotros los brasileños somos muy amantes del futbol… créeme, hasta yo tenía ganas de asfixiarte… además fuiste con esa camiseta"

-"oye, yo soy norteamericano" – dijo Blu – "además estaba sorprendido, mi equipo nunca gana un partido en el soccer… y ni idea de cómo llegaron al mundial"

-"si, pero estabas conmigo en la hinchada de Brasil… y gritaste el gol de la victoria de estados unidos" – dijo Tiago irritado – "agradece que fue solo un partido amistoso… porque de haber sido en los cuartos de final, no salimos vivos del estadio"

Tiago le dio la espalda a Blu, estaba limpiándose los residuos de basura que le habían arrojado, Blu se sintió culpable de arruinar su día perfecto con su hijo.

-"aun así… fue divertido ¿no?" – Dijo Blu esperanzado en llevarse nuevamente bien con su hijo – "la pasamos bien"

-"¿crees eso?" – Dijo Tiago molesto – "toda la vergüenza que me haces pasar… ¿y tú dices que la pasamos bien?, realmente eres un idiota al creer eso… y eso no ha sido ahora… desde que tengo memoria lo único que tú haces es ridiculizarte, y ¿sabes una cosa? Eso me tiene harto, no soy como mamá que aguanta todas tus estupideces una y otra vez… ¡en serio! ¿Cómo rayos llegue al mundo?"

Blu se molesto por lo que su hijo le decía, pero tampoco sabía bien que responder

-"oye, no debes decir eso" – dijo Blu

-"¿y por qué no?" – Dijo Tiago desafiante, Blu se quedo callado – "¿ves? Ni siquiera puedes responderme, eres un inútil que ni siquiera sabe controlar a su hijo, eres vergonzoso… con razón el Abuelo te detesta tanto… y no me sorprende de que todos te miren por ser un bicho raro, tú y tus cosas nerds… ¡ya no lo soporto!"

Las palabras de Tiago ya no le molestaban a Blu, le dolían. Sentía que tenía toda la razón, cada vez Blu se sentía más mal consigo mismo, al saber que su hijo lo odiaba tanto.

-"ya me tiene cansado todo esto… ¿y sabes una cosa más?" – Dijo Tiago mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padre – "yo te odio"

Blu no dijo nada mas, esa última palabra termino de masacrar lo poco de autoestima que tenia, estaba destruido y Tiago supo de inmediato que había tocado en su punto débil, sonrió y continúo.

-"si… te odio, y desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decírtelo, solo que ahora mamá no está para defenderte, como lo hace siempre… y no solo te odio, te detesto, te desprecio, me avergüenza ser hijo tuyo… me muero de vergüenza cuando les digo a mis amigos de que eres mi padre… ¿Cómo mi Mamá fue tan tonta de meterse contigo?… cualquiera de la tribu sería mejor padre que tu… ¡que ganas de ser hijo de Roberto!, el es genial, tiene grandes músculos, no esa gran panza, sabe todo lo salvaje y hasta es divertido… en cambio tú no eres más que un inútil que se tardo quince años en aprender a volar, y que es, además, una mascota… no soy como Bia o Carla, y lo sabes… no aguanto a los humanos… y no te aguanto a ti…" – Tiago se dio la media Vuelta para no ver más a su padre, quien seguía parado sin decir nada – "ojala fueras tragado por la tierra, así nadie te extrañaría…"

Blu estaba en Shock, Se sentía dolido, tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que si hacia eso iba a significar el ser más débil aun.

Lo que Tiago no sabía, era que había alguien asechándolos, y justo cuando termino de hablar, el extraño se acerco con cautela y muy rápido, golpeo a Blu en la cabeza y se lo llevo sin dejar rastros, para cuando Tiago se dio la media vuelta, su padre ya no estaba.

-"vaya, que genial… eso si que fue rápido" – dijo Tiago contento, momentos después el mismo extraño noqueo a Tiago y se lo llevo.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Esa misma mañana, Perla se estaba despidiendo de su esposo y de su hijo, ambos iban a salir temprano para llevarse bien juntos.

-"¿de verdad no te importa quedar tanto tiempo sola con las niñas?" – pregunto Blu

-"¿bromeas?" – Dijo Perla – "claro que no hay problema, tu preocúpate de llevarte bien con Tiago…"

-"¿estás segura?"

-"por supuesto… tranquilo, lleva a Tiago por todo Brasil para que veas el mundial… mientras, yo tendré tres semanas con las niñas" – dijo Perla – "serán unas divertidas vacaciones, solo de chicas"

-"bueno, solo díganme que llegaran bien al amazonas" – dijo Blu

-"descuida, yo se me cuidar bien, además se me el camino… y no tardes tanto que se están atrasando"

-"de acuerdo, como digas" – dijo Blu – "cuídate, te amo"

-"y yo a ti" – dijo Perla después de regalarle a su esposo un beso, acto seguido, Blu despego junto a Tiago y fueron volando hacia uno de los estadios, mientras Perla, Bia y Carla se quedaron observándolos mientras se alejaban.

-"Mamá… ¿de verdad iremos de nuevo al amazonas?" – pregunto Bia, sin mucho interés

-"¿tu lo crees?" – Dijo Perla sonriente, mientras saco repentinamente tres boletos – "estas serán vacaciones solo de chicas, y vamos a disfrutarlas como se debe, aquí tenemos tres boletos con todo incluido en un SPA… ¿Qué estamos esperando?"

Perla y sus hijas se prepararon para lo que sería un tiempo espectacular entre una Madre y sus dos hijas.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Muy profundo en la selva, había un templo muy antiguo aun no hallado por el hombre moderno, esto se debía a que estaba oculto bajo gigantescos arboles, por eso los aviones no podían encontrarlo, y estaba tan profundo en la selva, tan espeso, que ningún hombre se atrevería a entrar, era un lugar sagrado donde solo algunos pocos se atrevían a ingresar.

Ni siquiera las aves, animales o las bestias salvajes entraban, ya que el entorno era aterrador, los arboles tenían cadáveres incrustados por los indígenas hace siglos, y aun se mantenían sus esqueletos, también se habían colocado trampas, que si bien muchas no funcionaban, si podían causar un temor a caer victima en esas letales trampas. También los arboles tenían cierta similitud unos con otros, lo que hacían que fuera un bosque laberinto, donde uno se perdía y era difícil encontrar la salida, y si uno sobrevolaba los arboles, perdía el sentido de orientación, era como un pequeño espacio de la tierra donde el sol parecía no moverse hasta el anochecer, el viento no tenia dirección y los extremos eran tan similares que era difícil saber dónde estaba el sur o el norte, el instinto de muchos fallaba, solo se podía atravesar con instrumentos de navegación, y aun así, no era seguro atravesarlo.

Sin embargo, los Ewás Vivian al centro de ese aquel profundo bosque, era un lugar reservado para ellos, y siempre que lo consideraban necesario anidaban allí. Ellos conocían el bosque de memoria, sabían bien el cómo ingresar y el cómo salir.

Un guacamayo azul llevaba arrastrando dos bolsas, estas se movían pero muy poco, ya que los cuerpos al interior estaban muy bien amarrados. Maico atravesó el bosque sin ningún problema, mientras se acercaba más y más al templo de los Ewás.

Mientras tanto, en el templo, todos se encontraban haciendo sus labores diarias, las hembras cuidaban el hogar y lo mantenían limpio y con comida servida a los machos. Mientras que los polluelos se dedicaban a jugar. Los jóvenes eran duramente entrenados, mientras que los adultos estaban haciendo sus labores rutinarias, algunos en la guardia, otros en la herrería, otros en carpintería y así por el estilo. Los ancianos estaban en un árbol hablando de muchos temas a la vez. Mientras que el Kleisten estaba en su trono meditando en los consejos de los Dioses a través de la Kilya.

De pronto, uno de los guardias se coloca en alerta y ve un guacamayo entrando junto a dos objetos, manda a uno de sus subordinados y le pide que le entregue el mensaje al Kleisten mientras harían la detención. Cinco guardias fueron a detener a Maico.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – Dijo el guardia – "tu castigo aun no termina, y no puedes regresar hasta nuevo aviso, por orden del Kleisten"

-"sé muy bien las ordenes de mi padre… pero esto es una situación insólita, y es por eso que vine para convocar al Kelshak" – Maico le mostro al guardia dos plumas, después de pensarlo respondió:

-"conoces al Kleisten, y conoces las reglas… tu ya no puedes invocar el Kelshak, lo siento viejo amigo, pero me temo que no tenemos otra opción que llevarte ante el Kelshak para dictar tu sentencia de muerte"

-"¡perfecto!" – Exclamo Maico – "solo llévenme esas dos bolsas como evidencia"

Los guardias tomaron las bolsas y otro de los guardias esposo a Maico para llevarlo al interior del templo.

-"¿Qué estas tramando?" – Dijo el guardia a Maico mientras estaban a solas – "esto es un suicidio, y me temo que no te puedo ayudar a escapar esta vez"

-"no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control"

-"te estoy llevando ante el juicio de tu pena de muerte… ¿y dices que tienes todo bajo control?"

-"descuida Malik, solo necesito que me cuides lo que tengo en esas bolsas, y que las muestres ante el Kelshak cuando yo te lo indique"

Mientras tanto, en la torre del templo

-"¿así que Maico ha regresado?" – Dijo el Kleisten molesto al ver que se habían reunido para el Kelshak – "siempre me desobedece… es insólito, parece que cada vez me provoca más a sentenciarlo a muerte"

El Kleisten era un gran guacamayo, lleno de cicatrices, sin embargo eso lo hacía ver más aterrador, tenía un casco hecho de hierro, era pesado y tenía varias inscripciones de guerrero, y además representaba su alto cargo, llevaba también una lanza completamente hecha a su medida, y también en sus garras tenía unas extensiones de hierro bien afiladas, lo que lo volvía un enemigo terrible.

-"aun así, deberías otorgarle de hablar… debe tener una razón para haber regresado, recuerda sus dones" – dijo la Kilya, quien tenía su atuendo de Chaman, con cientos de objetos que le servían para la comunicación con los Dioses y espíritus.

-"sus dones son inútiles, sus razones son incoherentes y sus argumentos son de débiles" – dijo una guacamaya azul que estaba al lado de el Kleisten, era de plumas oscuras y profundos ojos marrones, llevaba un elegante casco femenino de guerra y sus garras eran de metal, era hermosa pero también muy peligrosa – "siempre ha sido un estúpido, no me sorprende que venga a su muerte"

Su nombre era Dana, era Hija del Kleisten, sus habilidades y su destreza, al igual que su frialdad y crueldad en batalla hicieron que el Kelshak la autorizara de estar en la milicia, y ahora era una de los altos rangos. Era el guardaespaldas personal de su padre y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

-"con todo respeto señor, Maico debe de tener una razón para venir aquí" – dijo Sig – "le sugiero que escuchemos su defensa ante el Kelshak"

Sig era el secretario y el consejero del Kleisten, el era el mayordomo de los lideres y siempre trataban de que tomaran las mejores decisiones. Sig era incluso el que crio a los hijos del Kleisten. Era un guacamayo viejo y sin embargo, mantenía su postura, a pesar de no estar en sus mejores momentos, era notable que en su juventud, fuera un gran guerrero.

-"lo único que escucharemos serán sus gritos antes de morir y pedir misericordia" – dijo Dana

-"señor" – dijo uno de los guardias – "el Kelshak está esperándolo para iniciar"

El lugar era circular, el sentenciado se colocaba al centro mientras que los jueces estaban al frente, arriba de ellos estaba el Kleisten, y alrededor estaban todos los presentes.

Cuando el Kleisten llego al Kelshak, todos se pararon y le rindieron homenaje, luego esperaron a que tomara asiento, y así comenzara oficialmente el evento. En el Kelshak podían opinar todos los presentes, sin embargo los únicos que tomaban la sentencia eran los jueces bajo las ordenes del Kleisten, mientras que la única que se podía oponer aquel decisión era la Kilya quien hablaba en nombre de los dioses, en ese caso solo podía alargar el proceso, pero el resultado sería el mismo de todos modos.

-"en nombre del jurado, y en nombre del poder que se me ha concebido, hago entrar al acusado, de nombre Maico, ingrese para ser sentenciado"

En ese momento, el guardia ingreso al Kelshak junto con Maico, lo encadeno al centro y se retiro, Maico lo único que hizo fue guiñarle el ojo. Todos los presentes le gritaban y lo insultaban, hasta que el Kleisten puso orden.

-"Maico, se te acuso de herejía, de desobediencia directa a un superior, de traición… a lo cual se te sentencio, por misericordia del Kleisten, a ser azotado, torturado, y degradado… durante un plazo de una vuelta al sol exiliado, ahora se te acusa por rebeldía al regresar en menos tiempo del acordado… lo cual significa pena de muerte" – dijo el vocal del jurado – "¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?"

Maico se preparaba para argumentar su regreso, pero fue interrumpido.

-"no… le niego el derecho a explicarse" – exclamo el Kleisten, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo – "estoy harto de tu arrogancia, de tu estupidez y tu desobediencia, trate de enderezarte, pero no eres más que un caso perdido… seguramente lo que ibas a decir, no eran más que estupideces, a si que procedan de inmediato con cortarle la cabeza… doy por terminado el Kelshak"

-"eso fue rápido" – dijo Dana con una sonrisa

Maico se trago saliva, trato de hablar pero uno de los guardias le tapo el pico, se estaban preparando para llevarlo a su muerte.

-"¡un momento!" – exclamo la Kilya

-"¿y ahora qué?" – Dijo el Kleisten molesto – "ya dictamine la sentencia, di por terminada la sentencia, y nos espíritus no tienen nada que ver con esto… no puedes intervenir"

-"¡claro que puedo!" – Dijo la Kilya – "esta sentencia esta anulada por los dioses, quienes la lleven a cabo serán cruelmente castigado, y eso te incluye a ti, Kleisten"

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a sentir temor, ya que ellos estaban de acuerdo con la sentencia, sin embargo si los dioses se enojaban, todos pagarían las consecuencias.

El Kleisten suspiro molesto, pero luego entro en razón y cedió a las órdenes de la Kilya

-"¿y cuáles son las razones de los Dioses para defender a Maico?" – dijo el – "es desobediente a las leyes que los dioses nos dieron, cometió herejía… y no se arrepintió, ¿Por qué los Dioses me detienen? Yo estoy cumpliendo con su voluntad… Maico no debía regresar, de lo contrario, sabía que pasaría esto"

-"es porque Los dioses han utilizado a Maico" – exclamo la Kilya – "el no regreso por voluntad propia, fueron los dioses quienes lo han traído hasta acá, el vino por mandato… si lo matas antes de que pueda darte el mensaje de los dioses… sufrirás un castigo mucho peor, es por eso que anulo tu sentencia, por lo menos hasta que Maico nos diga a lo que vino a hacer"

_-"mierda, esa puta siempre se las ingenia para dejarme mal"_ – pensó el Kleisten – "de acuerdo, dejare que hable… pero debes saber que si no me convence, sufrirá la condena"

-"si no te demuestra que es traído por los dioses… puedes ejecutarlo a gusto" – dijo la Kilya, mientras que Maico tragaba saliva – "ahora, Guardias, libérenlo y déjenlo hablar"

Los guardias accedieron y lo liberaron.

-"gracias, oh, gran Kilya, por decirle al gran Kleisten que me deje explicar mis razones" – dijo Maico con voz de poeta

-"deja de rodeos, Maico… tienes dos minutos para que no te ejecute" – dijo el Kleisten

-"bien, les informare a los presentes mi motivo de estar aquí… desde semanas vago en la selva en ayunas, meditando en mis errores y en mi castigo, hasta que tuve una visión… una visión de nuestra cultura y divinidad… pero también conocí muchas más"

-"socializo con otras culturas, ¡eso es herejía!" – grito un presente

-"no necesariamente, en fin… hice un descubrimiento mientras viajaba por allí, y descubrí que no somos los únicos que están bendecidos"

En ese momento, todos se enfadaron, si algo molestaba a los Ewás, era que les dijeran que habían otros bendecidos, o que les cuestionaran su divinidad. Eso era pena de muerte segura.

-"he encontrado a otros Ewás… muy lejos de aquí"

-"eso es mentira, es blasfemia" – grito un juez furioso – "los Ewás somos exclusivos y únicos, no hay más de nosotros en ninguna parte, nos aseguramos de eso, somos muy cuidadosos en cuidar nuestra divinidad"

-"pues, no son lo suficientemente cuidadosos" – dijo Maico, el guiño el ojo al guardia y este le trajo las dos bolsas – "les mostrare, se los he traído hasta acá para que los vean con sus propios ojos"

Maico tomo una de las bolsas, y la abrió, en ella había un guacamayo azul amarrado en todo su cuerpo, miro a su alrededor muy asustado y confundido. Todo el mundo se sorprendió, incluso la Kilya estaba sombrada.

-"la Kilya lo sabe, tengo dones de reconocimiento, exclusivo de los Chamanes, aun así me fue otorgado, y gracias a ese Don, he podido encontrar a estos dos Ewás"

El Kleisten se levanto y mando a la Kilya para que fuera a verificar si efectivamente eran Ewás, esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

¿Cómo es posible que hubieran dos Ewás lejos de la tribu? Era lo que todo el mundo se preguntaba. Se supondría que el control de población era muy eficaz, no había registros de que alguien se escapara de la tribu y que siguiera vivo, y siempre que alguien se perdía, se esforzaban hasta encontrarlo. No daban por muerto a nadie hasta encontrar su cadáver, y todo lo tenían registrado.

-"el otro, déjame verlo" – dijo el Kleisten

Uno de los guardias, saco de la otra bolsa a otro guacamayo, este era apenas un niño. Sin embargo, estaba suelto y con mucha rapidez ataco al guardia con sus garras en un intento de escapar. Fue inútil ya que después de golpear fuertemente al guardia fue atrapado por los otros guardias, aun así puso mucha resistencia hasta que lo volvieron a amarrar junto a un palo. Y justo al lado había otro palo donde estaba amarrado el guacamayo adulto.

-"¿acaso quieres que nos maten?" – dijo Blu a Tiago

-"al menos hice algo" – dijo Tiago – "tenía todo planeado para huir de aquí"

-"fantástico… espero que todo esto siga siendo parte de tu plan"

-"¡silencio!" – exclamo el Kleisten

-"me agrada el niño" – dijo Dana a Sig – "se ve furioso… no tiene miedo, astuto y es muy valiente, algo impulsivo… pero valiente"

-"¿Qué hay del otro?" – respondió Sig

-"no lo sé… se ha quedado quieto todo este rato, no me fio mucho…" – dijo ella pensativa – "puede ser astuto, inteligente, debe estar meditando en cual debe ser el mejor momento para hacer algo… o tal vez sea un bueno para nada, un cobarde llorón que no sabe qué hacer"

El Kleisten se levanto y descendió muy rápidamente, colocándose enfrente de Maico y los prisioneros, miro fijamente al explorador.

-"me has sorprendido… desde ahora, te devuelvo tu rango, y tus privilegios" – dijo el – "ahora, este Kelshak ya no se tratara de tu sentencia, mas bien, se trata de tu ascenso" – Maico comenzó a sentirse feliz mientras le quitaban las cadenas – "y también, será un Kelshak de una decisión importante… ¿Qué haremos con ustedes dos?"

Dana y Sig descendieron al lado del Kleisten, también llego la Kilya para ver más de cerca a los prisioneros, mientras tanto Maico se colocaba su armadura de comandante que se le entregaron de inmediato.

-"tu nombre…" – dijo el Kleisten

-"¿q-que?" – dijo Blu con temor

-"te he preguntado tu nombre" – repitió molesto

-"me… me llamo Blu…" – dijo tímidamente – "como azul en ingles"

-"¿Ingles?" – Se pregunto el Kleisten – "¿Blu?, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?"

-"uno estúpido, sin duda" – dijo Tiago

-"y a ti, ¿Quién te dio el derecho de hablar?" – Dijo Dana molesta mientras le jalaba al muchacho las plumas de la cabeza – "¡mírate, estas frente al Kleisten, la máxima autoridad frente a los dioses!"

-"¿Kleisten?... ¿de dónde sacaron un nombre tan feo?" – Dijo Tiago desafiante, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Dana – "de seguro es tan feo como tú, por algo ocultas la cara debajo de ese inmenso casco"

-"¡ya verás mocoso de mierda!" – grito furiosa Dana mientras le iba a dar un letal zarpazo con sus garras

-"¡DETENTE!" – dijo Kleisten deteniendo a Dana

-"p-pero el" – dijo ella

-"no… lo he observado… no tiene miedo, no le teme a nadie, y no se deja intimidar… eso lo vuelve en un potencial guerrero cuyas habilidades podríamos pulir… y usarlo para nuestro beneficio… es, sin duda, un Ewás" – dijo El Kleisten – "lo puedo ver, lo puedo sentir… de tan solo verlo me recuerda a ti… cuando eras niña" – Dana solo retrocedió – "¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?"

-"Tiago…" – dijo el

-"Tiago, ya veo" – dijo el Kleisten - " en cuanto a ti… pronto conversare contigo mas tarde a solas, pero por ahora, quiero saber, ¿de dónde vienen ustedes dos?"

-"somos de Rio de Janeiro" – dijo Blu

-"una ciudad de humanos" – dijo Sig

-"si, si… y ahora quiero saber ¿Dónde estamos?" – dijo Blu

-"en un templo, de uno de los cinco templos Ewás que aun existen" – dijo Maico

-"¿Quién es tu padre?" – pregunto el Kleisten

-"nunca lo conocí… fui abandonado cuando era un polluelo" – dijo Blu

-"con razón" – murmuro Tiago

-"y este muchacho… ¿es hijo tuyo?" – pregunto

-"lamentablemente, si" – dijo Tiago

-"tu Madre" – dijo Kleisten a Tiago – "¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?"

Tiago iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido

-"¡ESTA MUERTA!" – Dijo Maico interrumpiendo, luego les guiño el ojo a Blu y a Tiago – "cuando los encontré, estaban en la tumba de tu esposa, ¿lo olvidas?" – Maico se coloco muy cerca de Blu

-"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" – murmuro Blu cuando Maico se le acerco

-"tu solo sígueme la corriente, solo confía en mi"

-"me trajiste hasta acá, en contra de mi voluntad, y ahora soy prisionero ¿y quieres que confié en ti?"

-"créeme, si quieres lo mejor para Perla, tu solo diles que está muerta"

-"¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?" – le pregunto, pero no le respondió

-"¿es cierto lo que me dice Maico?" – Pregunto el Kleisten – "¿eres acaso Viudo?"

-"emmm si, lo soy" – dijo Blu

-"de acuerdo… entonces son solo ustedes dos" – dijo el Kleisten, y luego los miro fijamente – "quiero que los encierres, hasta que decidamos que hacer con ellos"

Los guardias se llevaron a Blu y a Tiago a los calabozos mientras que el Kleisten, Dana, Sig, Maico y la Kilya volvieron a sus lugares

-"bien, hermanos, tenemos que tomar una decisión ante estos dos…" – dijo el Juez – "señor… ¿Qué desea hacer?"

-"quiero analizar todas las opciones, les daré la palabra a todo el que quiera" – dijo El Kleisten

-"señor, si me permite…" – dijo uno de los ancianos – "deberíamos ejecutarlos, ellos pueden tener la sangre de los Ewás, pero no pertenecen a nosotros"

-"¿y cómo sabes eso?" – Dijo Maico – "ni siquiera los conoces… nadie aquí los conoce, pueden ser de gran ayuda… además, no olviden que fueron los dioses quienes me mandaron a buscarlos"

-"el chico demostró ser muy valiente" – dijo Sig – "yo también creo que hay que darles una oportunidad, además, no sabemos su origen, quizás haya toda una fuga de Ewás y ni siquiera lo sabemos, por eso… la información que estos nos pueden brindar es de vital importancia"

-"los dioses son sabios" – dijo la Kilya – "ellos nos dirigieron a ellos, deben de tener una buena razón"

-"pero… si no son competentes, no podemos dejarlos ir nada más" – dijo Dana – "ellos escaparan, de eso estoy segura… lo mejor será tenerlos prisioneros hasta que sepamos todo lo que queramos saber, y luego los asesinamos" – dijo Dana con frialdad

-"oh, vamos hermanita" – dijo Maico – "tu siempre quieres asesinar al que se te cruce, y estas molesta porque un muchacho te desafío… no cualquiera tiene el valor de hacer lo que él hizo…"

De pronto, el Kleisten se coloco de pie

-"silencio… el Kleisten va a hablar" – dijo el Juez

-"he visto que todos están muy agitados con todo esto… incluso yo estoy sorprendido de este insólito hecho, lo que tendremos que hacer será hablar con ellos, reunir toda la información que podamos acerca de estos dos… y ver si se pueden integrar o no al clan… de lo contrario, pues, Dana será la encargada de ejecutarlos… pero por ahora, debemos sacar las mejores conclusiones y todo lo que hagamos debe ser por el bien de nuestro pueblo… doy por terminada la sesión"

Luego, todos se retiraron, mientras que los dirigentes del pueblo se fueron a la oficina del Kleisten para hablar del tema a más profundidad.

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capitulo del dia de hoy**

**buenas noticias, renuncie a mi trabajo a si que tengo mucho tiempo libre, a si que estaré mas atento a mi pagina, al grupo rfcv y a mis fanfics**

**si les gusta la historia, dejenme un review, si no les gusta, también pueden dejar uno**

**a mi me encanta saber la opinión de mis lectores**

**les recuerdo que me pueden seguir en Facebook "dark Kazoo"**

** y no olviden suscribirse para que no se pierdan el como sigue esta historia y todas las demas**

**saludos y hasta la próxima**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 10 de Enero del 2014**


End file.
